Faye: AD , After Death
by Luna Addictus
Summary: Since I don't know how to rate this because its so confusing whether to put it on the PG or PG-13, but I don't think it is R... so here's the crappy summary...


_Wait!!!! Don't go, Spike!!!  
  
I wish these were the words I told him before he left... maybe he'd care... maybe he'd change his mind on going to that bitch... Spike... now you're dead... and I can't go on with my life... I should've told you to stay... should've told you not to go...  
  
Now I have to take all the broken pieces of mirrors... and put them... back... but... I couldn't do it... and I know exactly why...  
_  
**_ONE-SHOT FANFIC_**

**_  
  
_**  
One year after the "Spike-Julia" tragedy, Faye already left the Bebop. Jet was all alone in the Bebop, reminiscing the times when they, him, Spike, Faye, Edward and Ein was occupying the Bebop, even though they were short... they were quite happy with their lives....  
  
Faye Valentine, still as pretty and dangerous was known by many as the "Queen of Ice". Being able of using guns, cards and ehem... her "natural" body, along with her snobbish attitude, she claimed glory after defeating an all-time champion, and oh, mind you...without cheating.  
  
As the "Queen of Ice", Faye became a popular actress.  
  
And as fame came, memories of being a bounty huntress haunted her... and she didn't want to remember them... especially when they concern Spike Spiegel... the man of her dreams...  
  
"What a piece of shit." said Faye as she threw a script in the air.  
  
"Miss Valentine. Those papers are-" the secretary's note was cut off by Faye's grunt showing her utter disconcern on the subject they were talking about. Seeing her employer like that, the secretary, Serene Loki sighed and said, "Faye. You are not a bounty huntress anymore... you should live up to your job as an actress, my dear."  
  
"Serene. I cannot be a fully known actress... if I still want to live my life as a silly cowgirl. But I just can't seem to leave my bounties unfinished... what if those unfinished business haunt me when I'm already on the top??? I should finish all before making another deal..." Faye said as she looked into the purple eyes of her secretary-slash-friend.  
  
"Stupid Faye." Serene told herself as she took a cigarette from her jacket, brought out a petty white lighter, burned the tip of the cigarette and inhaled the contents of the cigar. She puffed several wisps of pretty gray smoke and looked at the girl in front of her. She was still the bounty huntress she met before. Nothing changed. Except that she was worse than before.  
  
A year ago, a day after Spike left the Bebop, Faye drank and drank liquor and became drunk. Went to the streets. Rain fell on Mars that day and she danced in it. She was pretty. But so sad. She looked depressed. She looked unhappy of her life. There she also first saw Faye cry in the midst of the thunderstorm. She was beautiful but empty... as what she knew now, her life left her... alone... in the cruel world...  
  
That was also the time she asked Jet, the Black Dog, if he'd let Faye go to an audition to become the next pop princess... he agreed... but he warned... if something bad happened to Faye... she, Serene will be dead. Maybe she was that precious... she was the brightest jewel among the lot... the brightest one with one of the most gloomy past...  
  
Serene didn't want Faye to be sad. That's why she made her a Princess... but Faye doesn't seem to be interested in those kind of things... maybe she wanted to be free... maybe she needed to give her that freedom for Faye to be happy...  
  
Just as Serene took her pen from Faye's table... she heard loud sobs....  
  
Faye's beautiful face was covered by her slender hands as she cried everything she wanted to cry the year before...  
  
Serene quickly went to her aide as Faye slumped into the floor.  
  
"I can't believe he left us for that bitch!!!! I told him not to go.... I told him not to be stubborn.... But he still went... he didn't know..... how much we all cared for him... that lunkhead..." she was in fact angry. But Serene knew Faye better, even if they were only together for a year or less...  
  
"Faye...."  
  
"Serene----- I promised..... I will never... ever cry for that damn Spike... but I just can't help it... I loved him... and I still love him... maybe I was only jealous of that bitch, Julia.... but it still won't make any sense..." Faye continued to sob, not minding that she was already crying on the girl's uniform, "I shouldn't have let him go...." she said, "I still can't believe myself that I loved him... but he didn't loved me back...I... I really... really regret my decision... I should've stopped him... Serene... I really should have..." she made her last tear fall to the ground as she felt someone hold her in a tight embrace... as if that 'someone' hadn't seen her for years... she felt something special the moment he held her.. 

She slowly looked up at the person who held her...

Faye's heart skipped a beat as she saw the tall, lanky with the messy green fluff and mismatched eyes... the man from the shadows... her past...

Spike. Spike Spiegel.  
  
"I also regret it, Poker Alice." his smug face and his amazing smile flashed on Faye's face as Serene left the room smiling.

She knew she did her job well: To make Faye realize that she loves Spike, and the same to him. Though, she always wondered how he managed to live after his battle with the Red Dragon Syndicate... a battle to death with Vicious... but to Serene it was all over... she was happy her friend, Faye Valentine found the man she loved... and she will forever love...

"Damn, I just hope he wouldn't make her cry again." she said as she lighted another cigarette.


End file.
